


so come as you are

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [11]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: seulgi eats ice cream and thinks.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: sonnets of fluff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	so come as you are

**Author's Note:**

> my dad just asked me why i come home from school early on wednesdays. to clarify, i only have two lessons in the morning on wednesday so i always come home early yet that's baffling to him for some reason???

“seungwan and joohyun-unnie are so cute together,” seulgi said wistfully and she shovelled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“you do realise they're both in love with you right?” yerim asked incredulously, resulting in sooyoung elbowing her in her side.

“really?”

“seulgi-unnie,” sooyoung sighed, “they literally asked you to go on a date with them yesterday.”

“i thought that was as friends!” seulgi exclaimed jumping off the couch, “oh my god that’s in an hour you two need to help me prepare. quick!”

“finally!” yerim yelled as she and sooyoung ran after seulgi to her room.


End file.
